Imposible vivir sin TI
by SeIkOsHa
Summary: para llorarsela TOT! aunke al principio no... después xD o.o' realmente se nota q quiero hacer sufrir a los personajes - si dejan reviews subo el 2 byees! leanlo les va a gustar... a see lo olvidaba gonxkillua ¬


- Imposible vivir sin TI -

Hi!! n.n aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic .. pero está ves todo lo contrario del otro … n.n quiero hacerlo cruel!! Cruel!!! despiadado!! Quiero sacarle lagrimas al público!! Quiero dolor!! Maldad!! See!! Cruel!!! Quiero q el público sienta el dolor q el personaje siente … el dolor siiiiiiii!! se está volviendo obsesiva O.O Nota: lo entre paréntesis cuadradito n.n son los comentarios de pues.. algo así como mi conciencia bien?? Y lo entre paréntesis () son mis comentarios … esops … dolor!!! Tienen q sufrir!!!! Seeee!!! cazador x es un anime q debe verse con cuidado pues puede causar trastornos psicológicos en los televidentes n.n a mi?? Nah para nada yo estoy bien … CRUEL!! DOLOR!! SUFRIR!! ven?? ¬.¬ t dije q estoy bien! Ah lo olvidaba GonxKillua n.n see! son tan lindus!! Vamos a hacer sufrir a gon y a killua a mas no poder!! (aunque un poquito mas a killua) vamos a hacer q paresca teleserie mexicana!! Q llorele y llorele!! TOT!! Si!! Aunque no tanto al principio xD peligrosa ¬¬

Cap. 1 pensamientos…

No podía creerlo, yo, Killua Zaoldyeck me encontraba como un idiota sobre mi cama con la cabeza colgando viendo a la cama de abajo, sentía como se me iba la sangre a la cabeza y esta comenzaba a oprimir mi cerebro era incómodo pero estaba feliz, feliz de poder ver a la persona a quien yo amo durmiendo, sentir q podría contemplarla todo lo q yo quisiera, esa persona, Gon… susurré sin dejar de mirarlo, no podía, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Killua… killua! … - escuché de pronto, desperté y me encontré de frente con el rostro de gon quien me miraba con ojos desconcertados.

Por q dormiste en el suelo killua? – me preguntó, miré a mi alrededor y de hecho estaba en el suelo, al parecer me había quedado dormido contemplando a gon, y luego había caído - es q me caí de la cama creo… - respondí poniéndome de pie –

Q vamos a hacer hoy?? – me preguntó sonriendo –

No lo sé – le respondí sin mirarlo, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, simplemente no podía, no estaba seguro de por q pero creo q era por q lo amaba y eso no estaba bien… es decir… el era mi mejor amigo, me sentía extraño, como si fuera un reo, condenado a cien años de sentencia, me sentía culpable como si un gran peso cayera sobre mis hombros, me sentía pequeño, desvalido, como sin ganas de poder seguir viviendo, pero ahí estaba gon para alegrarme el lo era todo para mi, sin el yo moría, sin el yo no servía el era como mis baterías lo único q me empujaba hacía adelante y q me hacía levantar la vista hasta en mis peores momentos. Gon… quien tal vez sin darse cuenta era de quien yo dependía –

Pero, killua algo tenemos q hacer – me reprochas sin pensar en como me siento, siempre tan distraído – pero gon no podemos salir – te respondo tratando de ocultar mi entristecida voz – recuerda q nos están buscando mis padres, pueden estar en cualquier parte y no nos daremos cuenta – te repito mientras ordeno mi cama con desgano -

Killua… q pasará si nos atrapan tus padres?? – me preguntas con tono ingenuo, realmente aunque los años han pasado tu sigues siendo el mismo de hace 3 años, cuando nos conocimos, ese momento tan especial del q apenas conservo vagos recuerdos – yo creo q ya lo sabes o al menos deberías suponerlo… yo no sabría decírtelo no encuentro la manera de describirlo pero debemos evitarlo, debemos evitar q nos descubran – digo con voz seria nuevamente fingiendo q hago cosas para poder desviar mi mirada de la tuya –

Bien… killua vamos a desayunar si n.n – me dices sonriendo, como si nada te importara como si no te preocupara, no se lo q pasa por tu mente pero tu forma de actuar me confunde, me hace sentir bien el verte sonreír, pero me duele q actúes como si no te importara el q nos separasen, la verdad no puedo saber lo q pasa por tu mente, pero espero q no sea lo q tu expresión refleja – si vamos a comer me muero del hambre – miento, la verdad no tengo el mas mínimo interés en comer, ya no se ni lo q quiero lograr con seguir viviendo, quizás solo lo hago para verte sonreír quizás ese sea mi único propósito – camino detrás de ti hasta el comedor –

Después de comer volvemos a nuestra habitación, y yo nuevamente caigo en mis pensamientos, no puedo imaginar como sería la vida sin ti, simplemente no puedo… pienso mientras te miro estás frente al computador quien sabe q haces pero nuevamente me he quedado pegado sin poder despegar mis ojos de ti -

Mira killua!! Mira lo q encontré!! – me gritas eufórico, te noto feliz, lo oigo en tu vos y lo confirmo en tu rostro, me acerco a ti respondiendo a tu llamado –

Mira esto killua aquí dice el último lugar en donde fue visto Gin hace 3 días!!! – me vuelves a gritar, con mas fuerza q antes y de alguna forma logras transmitirme esa alegría q sientes en este momento, siento un calor en el fondo de mi corazón aunque no quiera en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, no puedo evitar sentirme contento, realmente debes estar muy feliz para poder transmitir tu felicidad a quien te rodea, la felicidad, el optimismo, las ganas de vivir, en ti sobran, en ti sobra todo lo q a mi me hace falta, por q el tiempo me ha cambiado tanto? Por q a pesar de estar contigo q es lo q yo mas quiero me siento tan triste?? Por q no puedo ser feliz??... –

Muy bien killua n.n mañana partiremos!! Muy temprano!! – me gritas nuevamente aún no puedo dejar de sonreír, sinceramente me alegras, quizás mientras tu seas feliz yo… también pueda serlo… - está bien mañana partiremos – te digo con alegría intento dejarme llevar por el sentimiento q ahora me embarga, esa alegría con la q me has contagiado, no quiero q se esfume, quiero q se quede aquí conmigo… -

Las horas pasan ya son las 7 de la tarde, y… he pensado mucho, nuevamente estoy triste por haber perdido tu felicidad, sabía q no duraría mucho en mi, pero al menos la disfruté por un momento, subo a mi cama y con todo lo q he pensado, no puedo creer lo q haré esta noche, no puedo creer q seré capaz de decirte adiós, se q no será para siempre, pero, es por el bien de ambos …

---------------------

y… sips!! n.n aquí termina el capítulo, les dije q no comenzaría cruel n.n pero luego… quien sabe /mirada maligna/ saquen me de aquí!! Aléjenme de esta niña satánica!! perdón!! Me dijiste satánica?!?! este yo… bueno … n.nU help!! ya vas a ver … ¬.¬ esto no se quedará así!!!

Bueno espero q les haya gustado el capitulo n.n y q dejen reviews, si no quieren q les saque el ojo con una paleta de dulce, les retuerza la oreja con un abrelatas, o les corte el pelo (y quizás les pase a llevar el cerebro) con una máquina de cortar césped n.n y no es satánica ¬¬ dijiste algo?? O.o no nada… bien n.n … DEJEN REVIEWS XFA!! Y gracias x leer el fic n.n … chausas!!! Ah y perdonen si estuvo algo corto pero no quiero poner todo de a una n.n byeeesss!! ¬o¬! y sin reviews no hay 2 cap. -.- … weno quizás sip n.n pero dejen reviews por q si no voy a morir x.x


End file.
